Four's Loric Chest
Presumably as part of Pittacus' Evacuation Protocol, each of the nine remaining Loric Garde were given a Loric Chest containing various Loric items. History Once Four develops his Lumen, Henri knows he can finally open the Loric Chest. The first item he uses is an oblong crystal which he uses to spread the resistance to heat from Four's hands to the rest of his body. After Henri's death, Four, Six, Sam open the chest and examine the items within. Four discovers the Xitharis, the Diamond Bladed Dagger and the crystal ball that makes Four and Six feel sick. Soon after they discover Malcolm Goode's secret chamber, the group is ambushed by Mogadorians who steal Four's chest and take it to the Mogadorian Mountain Base. Four, using the Xitharis charged with Six's invisibility, successfully infiltrates the base and retrieves his chest (and another's) after battling Mogadorian creatures guarding it. Four's chest, and the majority of its items, were taken to The Sanctuary and given to the Entity. version of Four's Loric Chest]] Contents Oblong Crystal A perfectly smooth and oblong crystal used to help spread the effects of Lumen throughout Four's body. Healing stone A dark flat rock which heals wounds caused maliciously. The stone is first discovered during the Battle of Paradise High School and is used on Henri after he is stabbed in the gut by a Mogadorian. Loric Salt Described as small round stones. The Loric Salt slows and numbs the effects of the Mogadorian weapons. It grants a short burst of energy. Henri gives these to Four during the battle of Paradise High School after Four is stabbed by a Mogadorian blade. Glass Orbs These stones are thrown in the air then take the form of what the planets look like in the Lorien solar system at that moment. When either a Loric softly blows on the stone representing Lorien, or when Four shines his Lumen on it, the Stone will then show how Lorien looked before the attack. It also acts as a macrocosm, which can be used to locate other Garde with their Chests open, or communicate with other Garde with a Red Crystal. Diamond Edged Loric Dagger A dagger that is about 4 inches long and has a blade made of a material like diamond. It will mold to Four's hand and wrist in battle. It can cut a Mogadorian Sword in half. Xitharis Described as being a pale, yellow, oval-shaped stone with a surface that is waxy and smooth. Made out of a mineral that comes from the first moon around Lorien, it has the ability to temporarily transfer Legacies between members of the Garde. Its effects last for about an hour. Four first uses this to replicate Six's invisibility in order to infiltrate the West Virginia Mogadorian base. Crystal Ball A perfectly round ball, the size of a ping pong ball. It's function is not confirmed however, Four describes the feeling when touching it as his stomach compressing and acid crawling up his throat. Star-Shaped Talisman Mentioned, same pale blue color as the Loric Pendants, indicating that it is made from Loralite. Brittle Leaves Tied with Twine When touched by someone Loric, it produces a wind which is suggested to be from Lorien. It is hinted to be one of the Phoenix Stones. Red Bracelet A red bracelet that forms a shield and protects Number Four from projectiles when it senses danger. Sustenance A blue cube that produces ice cold water when placed in the mouth. Mentioned Items *Black Diamond *Pearl Stone Category:Loric Items Category:Items Belonging to Number Four